Raye's Point of View
by MayGirl85
Summary: Darien takes teasing Serena too far one day and Raye steps in to give him a piece of her mind.


Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

* * *

**Raye's Point of View**

_This story is written in honour of Raye, Serena's best friend. I've read a lot of stories that paint her as evil, jealous and manipulative and I thought - hold on a second, there is a _reason_ Raye is best friends with Serena. So this is for the unsung, over-hated, fiery brunette we all know and love._

* * *

.

"You are _such _a jerk Darien!" the odangoed blonde shrieked at the top of her lungs at the dark haired man sitting at the counter of the Arcade. The small crowd gathered there had always enjoyed the verbal sparring matches between the bright and bubbly Serena Tsukino and the handsome college student Darien Chiba. Today though an unusual hush had settled over the crowd – it appeared that Darien had taken it too far.

Tears filled the eyes of the pretty blonde, but she was too proud to let them fall and let anyone see how upset the upperclassman had made her. So she quickly spun around and ran out of the arcade, her long blonde hair streaming behind her.

You could hear a pin drop in the Arcade the moment she left. A few brave souls chanced a look at Darien, most looked away. However four angry young women and one young man glared at the man who had cruelly taunted their friend.

"What?" Darien finally said, feeling their glares.

"You really had to go there didn't you Darien?" Andrew growled, drying a glass with extra vigour in his anger, "You know how sensitive she is but still you just _had_ to win this round. So what do you do? You sink to the lowest level."

"Must you lecture me?" Darien sighed. He did feel bad for upsetting Serena, but whenever they fought something in him just rose up and he found himself in that particular moment desperate to win the battle.

"No, I'm done with you today," Andrew said coolly, stalking away with an order.

"Good," Darien sniffed, turning back to his coffee.

"He might be done with you, but I haven't even begun," a voice growled from behind him.

Darien turned and was shocked to see Raye standing just a metre from him in all her glorious anger.

"What could you possibly say to me?" Darien scoffed, "You tease her too."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Rayed sneered.

"Yes I do," Darien defended, "You've called her worse names than I have. Not to mention you are always on her case. Who are you to tell me off?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Who am I? I am her best friend in the entire world, that's who. I might tease her and get on her case, but there is a _reason_ that I am her best friend."

Darien snorted, but Raye continued.

"I love Serena. I love who she is and everything about her. She's fun and has a warm, caring personality. She's got a huge heart and would do anything for her friends, even her enemies if they asked her."

At this point Raye gave Darien a pointed look.

"But more than that she just has this quality about her that lights up a room. She walks in here and its like pure sunshine. I know of absolutely no one like her who can, just by walking into a room, light it up. You're a good-looking guy Darien and people notice you. But neither you nor I, nor anyone in here, hell even all of Tokyo, could even come close to comparing to the beautiful heart Serena has."

By this point the entire Arcade had stopped what they were doing to listen to Raye's speech.

"Let's not forget that she's my own personal miracle, and for Lita, Ami and Mina as well. When she found us all she saved us from our lonely lives. I was locked away in my temple and she dragged me kicking and screaming out the door. Lita had no friends because everyone was too scared to go near her – everyone except Serena that is. Ami was the same as Lita except everyone left her alone because she was smart; while Mina never thought she would have a true friend in the world since she was famous until Serena came along. I don't know how she did it, but she took four lonely girls and made us happier than we have ever been."

"Too right," Mina sighed through her tears.

"She's always there for people when they need her. It's probably why she does so badly in school. She's too busy taking care of those around her to consider herself. Is there a day that goes by when she hasn't helped out someone or made a new friend? Is there a moment when she thinks, 'I'm too busy to care?', I don't think so," Raye said as she shook her head.

Darien, by this point could only stare at the dark haired girl as she fought back tears.

"You know what, she loves us all so much that she would die for us if need be. I'd die before letting her get hurt if I didn't know that she'd always be the first one there to protect us if anything went wrong."

Tears finally fell down Raye's cheeks as she remembered the times Serena had very well nearly died to save them all; maybe not as Serena, but as her counterpart Sailor Moon. Soft sobbing from behind her let her know that the girls were remembering as well.

"You don't even know the half of what she goes through Darien. But somehow through the… responsibilities she has, the pressures of life, and putting up with your crap every day, she still wakes up with a smile on her face. She still has this joy about her. I don't know how she does it," Raye choked out, her emotions getting the better of her.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. She hadn't meant to reveal so much about Serena, but the guy had made her so angry. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and faced him, her eyes shining with the heat of her anger.

"So excuse me if I am so hard on her. The only reason I am is because she is so much better than anyone knows, but no one gets to see it. She's beyond special and beyond worthy of any guy who even thinks he could deserve her. Even the hero of Tokyo Tuxedo Mask himself could never deserve her," she threw in.

Darien choked on his coffee. Raye suddenly narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"And the fact that the few tiny flaws she has gives a jerk like you an excuse to pick on her makes me so angry that yes, I get on her case. Not because I don't think she's good enough, but because I don't want anyone to ever have a reason to think anything less of Serena than this: she is perfection personified. She has a heart of the purest gold and the girls and I have the highest honour and privilege of being her friends," Raye finished passionately.

The Arcade sat silent in the moment. By now Raye was less than a foot from Darien and towering over him as he sat on the stool. Her hands were clenched by her sides, and angry tears had long left their salty trail down her reddened cheeks. No one spoke, no one moved.

The doors to the Arcade suddenly slid open, and a dozen pairs of eyes widened in surprise to see Serena standing there. She had obviously been crying, though she had wiped the tears away.

"Raye? Are you ok?" Serena asked, seeing Raye hovering threateningly over Darien.

"Yeah Serena I'm fine," Raye said, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Serena frowned, "You've been crying. You never cry," she stated simply.

"You should talk meatball head, so have you," Raye said lightly, trying to take the attention away from herself.

Serena glared at her friend, "Well whatever made you cry obviously wasn't so important that you are still able to tease me. If you _want_ to apologise, I'll be at the park," she sniffed before turning around and leaving the Arcade once again.

"You have no idea Serena," Raye murmured under her breath. She turned to the girls, "Come on, let's go after her. She'll probably trip halfway there and we'll have to carry her the rest of the way," she said, smiling through her tears.

Three small smiles from three equally teary faces looked back at her. Casting one last glare at Darien as she left, Raye strode out of the Arcade arm in arm with her three friends to follow her very best friend to the park.


End file.
